


The Reaper's Robes

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Disclaimer: I know nothing about DND, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just love my two gay boys, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, The Robe(TM), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are very few things Taako dislikes about Kravitz. There's really just one thing, actually.





	The Reaper's Robes

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta

Taako would be the first to admit that Kravitz did have an amazing sense of style even if it still didn’t come close to his own mastery of fashion. Kravitz knew how to dress himself and how to make himself look good, something that Taako could very much appreciate. He was also very receptive to making sure he matched whatever Taako was wearing whenever they went out together, again another thing that didn’t go unappreciated. He was still tentative about brighter colors, years of wearing black giving him a tendency to darker shades, but Taako was working him up to it, ever insistent that Kravitz looked wonderful in whatever he wore - or  _ didn’t  _ wear.

 

But for all his stylistic sense and knowledge, he still suffered when it came to his reaper robes.

 

Those  _ fucking goddamn  _ robes.

 

Now, granted, it was probably just his work uniform and he couldn’t really be faulted for following orders, but Taako was just about ready to walk into the Astral plane himself and have a good word with the reaper’s boss because  _ no one  _ should have to waltz around in such an awful  _ abomination _ . Lup and Barry had at least kept their red robes, but for Kravitz it was just black. A solid, pure black that seemed to reflect any and all color that attempted to penetrate it. Whenever Kravitz stepped through a rift wearing the thing, having not yet altered his clothing but always sure to have his body already formed, Taako was struck by his hatred for the garment.

 

Kravitz kept it clean and practically immaculate, but something about it just rubbed Taako the wrong way. With its broad hood and long sleeves, lined with something like silk and occasionally fur despite the fact that Kravitz definitely didn’t feel temperature changes like regular folk. It hid Kravitz’s skull like form with its hood which was likely the point and Taako didn’t care about the skull thing, never really had, but even he would admit the hood made it more intimidating.

 

He couldn’t pinpoint what about the thing he really hated, he just knew that he did and with an undeniable passion.

 

So, finding it draped across their bed one night was a bit weird.

 

Kravitz was out. He had been called away suddenly by his Raven Queen and Taako had just managed to kiss him goodbye before he was stepping through a rift in their kitchen. Their dinner plans had been abandoned, so Taako made a small meal for himself instead and restlessly bounced his leg under the table as he ate. He felt restless, like he often did when Kravitz was called away so abruptly, so he resigned himself to turning in early in the hopes of sleeping it off. He had gone to the bathroom first, washing his face and combing his hair out of its braid. It was when he was stepping out again, tying his hair back in a simple tail, when he spotted it.

 

It was spread out innocently enough across the covers, standing out against the brighter color of their duvet. Taako eyed it suspiciously as he finished tying back his hair, feeling only a bit silly about his own apprehension. It was a piece of clothing, after all, not something that would attack him. At least, Kravitz’s clothes had never attacked him before.

He approached cautiously, poking at the black fabric with one finger like it would bite if provoked. When nothing happened, he tried picking it up, surprised by its weight when the fabric turned out to be thicker than he expected. He had been right about it being lined with silk, his fingers feeling the soft inner lining, but the outside wasn’t as rough as it looked. Actually, it was almost soft. Taako felt his apprehension fading a little, now admonishing himself for it. It was a stupid robe and while he still thought it was horribly tacky, it wasn’t so bad up close.

 

Taako held it in his hands, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, and was struck with the urge to smell it. It was stupid urge and he felt like one of Magnus’ dogs, but he did it anyways, holding the robe up to his nose. Maybe some smell had always put him off and he just hadn’t realized it, but he knew Kravitz would never wear something unclean in his presence either. Kravitz could be forgetful though, so maybe he had slipped up one time.

 

In all reality, it just smelled like the cologne Kravitz had and maybe a little like that weird smell that came with traveling to different planes of existence. Taako was only a little disappointed to find his hatred towards the garment was completely unfounded - except for its tackiness.

 

But now he was perfectly justified in wrapping it around himself like a second skin because really,  _ how could he not _ with this new discovery - or rather newfound curiosity. He wanted to know what the robe felt like and it  _ had  _ been left here and he didn’t know  _ when _ Kravitz would be back, so why the fuck not.

 

Kravitz was much taller in his reaper form, more long limbed, too. This made the sleeves roll long past Taako’s hands and the end of it pool around his feet, overly big and definitely not his size. When he fumbled to pull up the hood just for kicks it fell over his eyes and practically covered his whole face. He was tempted to look at himself in a mirror, but the overwhelming smell of his reaper boyfriend’s nice cologne was suddenly very distracting with the hood up. He hadn’t thought the cologne would linger with Kravitz’s reaper form, but apparently he was wrong on that front.

 

Taako didn’t usually get himself wrapped up in Kravitz’s clothes, not literally or anything, because 1. Kravitz looked better without clothes anyways and 2. Taako personally liked his brighter wardrobe and didn’t have many chances to wear his boyfriend’s clothes anyways, especially when they weren’t always physically  _ there. _

 

So, really, being assaulted by his cologne was odd but comforting, unfamiliar as the sensation might have been. Taako slowly pulled the hood down, ears flicking back up where they had folded down, and was struck with another idea.

 

It was childish, maybe. Silly, definitely. But it made him feel undeniably warm in his chest and brought a familiar fuzzy feeling to his heart which he still struggled with sometimes. He shed the remainder of his day clothes and wrapped himself in the robe, its heavy weight comforting on his shoulders and the silk unbelievably smooth against his skin. Taako crawled into bed with it still around him, curling up in the center and tugging the hood up around his head, comforted by a darkness that was more familiar than the one that still haunted his dreams.

 

He dozed off like that, feeling safe with a piece of Kravitz wrapped around him. He supposed it made sense that it comforted him since he had done similar things in his childhood with Lup; wrapping each other up in their clothes to keep warm, finding comfort in each other’s warmth and presence alone when nothing else could bring them peace. Some might liken it to a coping mechanism of some sort, but Taako didn’t really dwell on it in his half-awake state. It was nice and, unlike his usual nights spent alone, he didn’t find it so hard to fall asleep.

 

When he woke up again, it was morning and Kravitz was draped around his back, arm heavy and familiar around Taako’s waist. The robe hadn’t been removed.

 

They didn’t talk about it, but it slowly became a routine. Taako found he could sleep easier at night, when Kravitz wasn’t home, if he had the robe and Kravitz, to his credit, seemed to pick up on this quickly. Taako often found it as he had that first night; draped across their bed, clean and smelling of that familiar scent. He would wrap himself up in it on the nights Kravitz was gone and fall asleep with it, though sometimes he just wrapped it up in a ball and used it as a pillow. Sometimes, Taako would still wake up when Kravitz came in, a light sleeper after years of having to move at a moment’s notice. He would mumble sleepily as the reaper joined him in bed, some greeting or another exchanged along with a quick kiss before they both settled down. But otherwise the robe made good on helping him sleep through the night, undisturbed by nightmares as he often was. They didn’t go away, they never would, but it helped.

 

Kravitz never said a word, but he knew and Taako knew that he knew. Taako also knew that Kravitz was thrilled to see the elf in something of his own, but they didn’t talk about that either. It was more fun to have Kravitz come back some nights with Taako awake and waiting for him, robe draped over his shoulders like usual but parted around his slim form, legs parted lasciviously. All Taako had to do was crook one finger at Kravitz and that was that.

 

Taako still hated the robe a little bit, but not as much as he used to. It had its uses, he realized, and maybe that was just enough to keep it around. He was only a little upset when Kravitz got another one for work, but the first one never went away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was sucked into the hole that is the Adventure Zone and I am happily chilling here now. I know nothing about DnD but here I am. Enjoying my gay boys.  
> Based off [this post](https://inkedinserendipity.tumblr.com/post/171749109621/please-consider-taako-stealing-his-boyfriends)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://neptune-bound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
